SangdeBourbe
by Selphie451
Summary: Réveillée en pleine nuit pour une ballade nocturne non programmée, Hermione va de surprise en surprise tout au long des jours qui suivent. La guerre a commencé... RXH
1. Chapitre 1

Hermione leva la tête de son livre d'arithmancie et tendit l'oreille. Persuadée d'avoir entendu du bruit alors que ses parents étaient déjà couchés, elle sortit prudemment de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers qui menaient au salon.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Maman…?

Elle poussa soudain un cri de surprise quand quelqu'un la poussa contre le mur en posant une main sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence. Elle chercha à se dégager mais stoppa immédiatement en reconnaissant son agresseur.

Il retira doucement sa main, sans la quitter des yeux:

- Pas un mot, chuchota-t-il.

- Harry…?

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, réitérant sa demande et la prit par la main.

- Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle n'insista pas et obéit, lui jetant des regards interrogateurs alors qu'ils traversaient la cuisine et sortaient par la porte de derrière.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement, l'obligeant à faire de même et regarda le ciel avec appréhension.

- Ils arrivent…

Hermione secoua la tête d'incompréhension. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite !

Que faisaient-elle dehors au milieu de la nuit en chemise de nuit avec Harry ? C'était… complètement illogique !

- Harry…

- Chut… écoute…

La jeune femme écouta avec attention et frissonna… rien… pas un bruit… pas même une légère brise d'été… rien… un véritable silence de mort…

- Mon Dieu, Harry, mais qu'est-ce que… ?

- Bon sang, ils arrivent…. On y sera jamais…. Viens !

Il la tira par le bras et ils se mirent à courir. Hermione ignorait ce que Harry avait en tête mais il lui semblait qu'il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre sa maison et eux….

Ils arrivèrent à une intersection et il sembla hésiter.

- Merde… merde ! Baker Street c'est par où ?

Hermione désigna la droite et ils repartirent en courant. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que trois rues plus loin, près d'une cabine téléphonique.

Harry regarda sa montre et secoua la tête:

- Il devrait déjà être là, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait…?

La jeune femme s'adossa à la cabine, essayant de reprendre son souffle et ferma les yeux, abandonnant tout espoir de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle était totalement dépassée…

- Ça va ?

Hermione releva la tête et Harry lui sourit tristement.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayée… ça va mieux ?

- Ça ira mieux quand je saurais ce que je fais là au lieu d'être dans mon lit… répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait détendue.

- Je suis désolé, répéta Harry, on…

- Je suis en retard. Tout va bien ? Demanda une voix rauque, les faisant sursauter.

Ron apparut soudain derrière eux, baguette à la main, le visage blême, une partie de son pullover déchirée, fixant Harry dans les yeux…

- Ho mon Dieu, Ron !

Hermione se précipita près de lui, paniquée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu vas bien ?

- C'est bon ? Demanda Harry d'une voix légèrement inquiète. Ça va aller ?

Ron acquiesça et attira doucement Hermione contre lui:

- Je te rejoins là-bas…

Puis il ferma les yeux et disparu dans un craquement sonore.

Hermione mit quelques instants à réaliser que le décor autour d'eux avait changé. Elle leva les yeux vers Ron, incrédule.

- On a transplané…? TU as transplané ? Ron, depuis quand est-ce que tu sais transplané ?

- C'est pas le moment, viens… déclara-t-il en la prenant par la main pour l'entraîner dans le bâtiment qui leur faisait face.

- Un hôtel… ? Murmura Hermione en pénétrant dans le hall. Un hôtel moldu ?! Ron, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?!

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et commença à monter les escaliers sans la lâcher.

Finalement il s'arrêta au deuxième étage et entra dans une chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et alla tirer les rideaux après avoir jeté un regard inquiet à l'extérieur.

Quand il se retourna enfin vers Hermione, elle secoua la tête, l'air perdu:

- Ron, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe à la fin? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

Ron se dirigea vers la porte, sans un mot.

- Ron ! S'écria-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, l'incompréhension faisant peu à peu place à la peur.

- Tu ne sors pas de cette chambre tant que je ne suis pas revenu, c'est clair ?

- Ron…

- C'est clair ? Répéta-t-il plus durement.

Elle acquiesça, des larmes dans les yeux, mais garda le silence. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça… il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux.. de la détermination bien sûr, comme toujours, mais cette fois elle semblait cacher tout autre chose… de la colère et… de la peur…

- Je t'expliquerait tout mais pas maintenant… Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai…. Je ferai le plus vite possible… Tu ne bouges pas d'ici tant que je ne suis pas revenu, d'accord…? Demanda-t-il d'une voix radoucie.

- Mais…

- S'il te plaît… je te jure que je t'expliquerai tout mais… attend moi… d'accord…?

- Oui…. D'accord…

- Bien… bien.

Il sembla hésiter quelques instants et Hermione comprit, non sans paniquer, que quoi qu'il s'apprêtait à faire en quittant cette chambre cela mettrait sa vie en jeu…

- Ron ! Sois.. sois prudent…

- Oui… Essaye de dormir un peu, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça pour le rassurer avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un craquement caractéristique et que le silence s'installe dans la petite chambre délabrée.

Hermione s'effondra dans un fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il devait être près de minuit et il lui serait impossible de dormir avant le retour de Ron, trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête….

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée elle prit le temps d'observer la pièce et découvrit avec soulagement que la chambre miteuse dans laquelle Ron lui avait ordonné de rester contenait une bibliothèque. Bibliothèque sommaire, certes, mais qui suffirait jusqu'au retour de Ron… Il lui fallait absolument se changer les idées….

Elle choisit le volume le plus épais et le plus poussiéreux et commença sa lecture, non sans s'être à nouveaux demander ce qu'elle faisait là….

Voilà un pti début de fic ! j'espère qu'il vous plaît et si c'est le cas, faites-le moi savoir pour que je vous poste la suite ! Kiss


	2. Chapitre 2

_Merci pour vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voilà donc la suite ! Biz !_

Hermione faisait les cent pas au milieu de la petite chambre quand un bruit sourd la fit sursauter.

Elle se tourna instinctivement vers la porte et frissonna en entendant quelqu'un gémir de l'autre côté.

Elle se précipita pour ouvrir et son meilleur ami lui tomba littéralement dans les bras, ses vêtements tâchés de sang.

-Ron !

Elle l'aida à se coucher sur le lit et lui écarta doucement les mains pour voir sa blessure.

-Ho mon Dieu….

-C'est pas bien grave mais... tu crois que.. tu peux faire.. quelque chose…? Murmura Ron d'une voix haletante.

Hermione fixa avec horreur la plaie béante sur le torse du rouquin et secoua la tête, une main devant sa bouche:

-Non.. non, Ron.. murmura-t-elle en continuant à secouer la tête, des larmes dans les yeux. C'est trop grave.. il faut que tu ailles à St Mangouste… Ron… c'est trop grave… Mais… Ho mon Dieu, Ron… je peux pas…

Il se recroquevilla en étouffant un cri et ferma les yeux pour essayer de calmer la douleur.

-On peut pas… souffla-t-il. Hermione… il faut que tu le fasses…

-Non… non…paniqua-t-elle. Ron il faut aller à St Mangouste….Il le faut !

-Bon sang Hermione si tu fais rien… je vais…

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase et poussa un gémissement déchirant.

-Je n'ai jamais utilisé ce sort ! Sanglota-t-elle.

-Fais-le…Fais-le Hermione, je t'en supplie…

La jeune femme sortie sa baguette et la pointa sur la blessure, tremblante.

-Vulneris Curare…

Rien ne se passa augmentant encore la peur de la jeune femme.

-Je n'y arrive pas… je n'y arrive pas….

-Réessaye… tu vas y arriver… tu n'as jamais.. raté.. un seul sort…

-Vulneris Curare… Vulneris Curare !

Un jet de lumière blanche frappa la blessure qui cessa immédiatement de saigner et se referma peu à peu….

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'elle entourait Ron de ses bras en pleurant.

-Ça va aller…Merci… murmura-t-il en souriant.

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile…

Il se contenta de sourire pendant qu'Hermione séchait ses larmes et examinait de plus près la cicatrice laissé par le sort.

-C'est pas terrible… déclara-t-elle. Il faudra faire examiner ça par un médico-mage mais ça suffira en attendant…

-Merci.. répéta Ron.

Hermione leva des yeux inquiets sur lui:

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se redresser.

-Oui. Ça va.

Aussitôt la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux se transforma en colère et, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces.

-Ne me refais JAMAIS ÇA ! Hurla-t-elle. JAMAIS ! Ça fait SIX HEURES que tu es partit en me laissant toute seule dans l'ignorance! J'étais folle d'inquiétude ! Et voilà que tu reviens agonisant, en sang ! Est-ce que tu imagines seulement combien j'ai eu PEUR !? QU'EST CE QU'IL SE PASSE A LA FIN ?! QU'EST-CE QU'ON FAIT LA ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et fut à la fois surprise et soulagé quand il se leva et vint la serrer tout contre lui.

-Je suis désolé…. Vraiment désolé… j'aurais dû rester avec toi mais.. je pouvais pas laisser Harry tout seul….

-Ho mon dieu est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ça commence…

La jeune femme frissonna, ayant peur de comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce qui commence..? Demanda-t-elle, redoutant la réponse.

-La guerre, Hermione… Voldemort à lancé une grande offensive contre tous les enfants de moldus… et les amis des moldus… On a été prévenu à la dernière minute…

-Mes parents… murmura-t-elle, inquiète.

-Ils sont en sécurité, ils ont été évacués juste après toi….

-Comment tu t'es blessé ?

-On est allé chez les Thomas… mais ils étaient déjà là… on s'est fait attaqué… j'ai été un peu trop lent…

-Les Thomas… ?

Ron sourit tristement et Hermione l'imita, légèrement rassurée.

-Ils vont bien…

-Et ta famille ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

Le terrier a été attaqué mais nous étions tous Square Grimmaurd…

-Ho Seigneur, merci…

Elle resta pensives quelques instants, essayant de se remémorer toutes les questions qu'elle s'était posé depuis que Harry était venu la chercher.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu transplanes ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

Il sourit et fit mine de réfléchir:

-Trois semaines, déclara-t-il, j'ai commencer mon permis en revenant de Poudlard.

-Mais.. comment…? Tu n'as pas l'âge requis !

-Dumbledore m'a obtenu une autorisation spéciale…

-Pourquoi cela ?

Il haussa les épaules:

-Quelle importance ?

Sans répondre, elle leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua, non sans anxiété que la peur qu'elle avait vu quelques heures plus tôt chez son meilleur ami, s'y trouvait toujours…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ? Chuchota-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

-Je viens de te le dire… déclara-t-il d'un air incertain, quand on est arrivé les mangemorts étaient déjà là, Harry et moi les avons retenus pour permettre aux aurors de mettre les Thomas en sécurité…

Hermione secoua la tête:

-Non, Ron… avant ça… avant que tu viennes me chercher… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air.. si triste…?

Il soupira en se détournant et alla s'asseoir sur le sol, dos à la porte d'entrée.

-Ron…

Elle n'osa pas s'approcher et resta à quelques pas de lui sans arrêter de le fixer.

-Je… j'ai vu… j'ai vu une petite fille mourir ce soir… raconta-t-il d'une voix rauque tandis qu'Hermione plaquait ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée. Les mangemorts l'ont tué… parce que ses parents étaient moldus…

Il le releva la tête, les yeux embués et plongea son regard dans celui de sa meilleure amie.

-Elle est morte et.. j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que ça aurait pu être toi… que si on avait pas été prévenu… ça aurait été toi… et…

Sa voix se brisa et il secoua imperceptiblement la tête, essayant de décrire une douleur qu'il avait du mal à comprendre.

-Ron…

-Mais… le pire… continua-t-il alors que les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues. Le pire c'est que… quand je t'ai vu… avec Harry… j'ai été soulagé… j'ai été soulagé qu'elle soit morte et pas toi ! J'ai été soulagé qu'ils l'aient choisit elle en premier ! Et pas toi…. J'ai eu… j'ai tellement peur…

-Ho Ron…

Hermione s'agenouilla près de lui et l'entoura de ses bras en joignant ses larmes aux siennes.

-Je veux pas te perdre… chuchota-t-il.

-Moi non plus… moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre, Ron…. Tu comptes tellement pour moi….

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et sourit en caressant ses cheveux.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et lui rendit timidement son sourire. Elle frissonna quand il lui caressa la joue pour sécher ses larmes et sentit son corps se tendre à l'extrême quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent tendrement….

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux en souriant avant de s'embrasser à nouveaux avec cette fois plus de passion et ils surent immédiatement qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais se passer l'un de l'autre… comme si ce baiser avait scellé leur destinée…

Ron sentit son cœur s'alléger, libéré d'un poids qu'il avait trop longtemps ignoré.. Jamais auparavant il n'avait comprit aussi clairement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle… et malgré le bonheur que cela produisit en lui, il repensa à la peur qu'il avait de la perdre et réalisa soudain que plus jamais cette crainte ne disparaîtrait…. Quoi qu'il fasse à présent, la sécurité de la jeune femme serait toujours sa seule préoccupation… et rien ne pourrait changer ça…. Absolument rien…


	3. Chapitre 3

Entre deux baisers il se souvint qu'il était censé la ramener au quartier général de l'ordre mais l'oublia presque aussitôt quand elle répondit à ses caresses par un petit miaulement de satisfaction….

Ce n'est que du bruit derrière la porte qui les fit se séparer précipitamment. Ron s'empara de sa baguette qui traînait sur le sol, se maudissant intérieurement et alla silencieusement s'adosser au mur. Il avait vraiment été stupide, ils n'étaient pas en sécurité dans cet hôtel miteux… _Elle_ n'était pas en sécurité !

Le bruit se rapprocha et la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

Deux secondes plus tard, l'inconnu était cloué au sol par Ron, la baguette de ce dernier entre les deux omoplates, sous les yeux incrédules d'Hermione.

-Heureux de voir que vos cours sont bénéfiques…. Déclara l'homme en se mettant à rire.

-Ho bon sang ! Professeur Lupin ! S'exclama Ron en se levant précipitamment, soulagé. Je suis vraiment désolé.. je.. j'avais pas… et enfin… vous… mais… heu… désolé….

Lupin continua à rire tandis que Ron l'aidait à se relever et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant:

-Vous avez fait d'énormes progrès en très peu de temps, vous m'épatez.

-Merci professeur…

-Ron, arrêtez de m'appeler professeur, vous savez bien que je n'enseigne plus… enfin plus à Poudlard… Au fait, jolie technique, c'est Maugrey qui vous a appris ça ? Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, je ne suis pas là pour faire état de vos compétences… vous devriez être au quartier général depuis plus d'une heure !

Ron baissa les yeux, gêné.

-Je sais mais… je suis allé aider Harry à évacuer les Thomas et quand je suis revenu ici…

-…Il était blessé ! Intervint finalement Hermione d'une petite voix. C'est ma faute… je… je l'ai soigné mais… je… je n'étais pas sûre de la qualité de mon sort alors je lui ai interdis de transplaner… je suis vraiment désolée….

-Hermione, salua Lupin en souriant, je suis contente de voir que vous allez bien. Mais j'en serais d'autant plus soulagé si je vous savais en sécurité Square Grimmaurd !

Hermione acquiesça et regarda Ron, sans un mot, ayant encore du mal à assimiler ce qu'elle avait fait, vu et entendu pendant les dernières heures.

-Alors ? On y va ? Demanda Ron tendant la main en direction de la jeune femme.

Elle sourit en acquiescant et ils disparurent quelques instants plus tard, suivit de près par Lupin.

* * *

Assise sur un lit, Square Grimmaurd, Hermione observait silencieusement Ron dont le bras était inspecté par un Lupin très impressionné.

-Il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir concernant votre sort de guérison, Hermione, il est parfait !

-Merci…

Il lui sourit d'un air bienveillant et regarda sa montre d'un œil critique.

-Il va bientôt être huit heure, votre mère va sûrement venir vous voir après avoir préparé le petit déjeuner.

-Professeur, s'il vous plaît, demandez-lui de bien vouloir me laisser dormir un peu avant de venir me faire son sermon, je suis épuisé, j'ai besoin de dormir un peu avant de l'entendre me crier après.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione tandis que Lupin se levait en acquiesçant, amusé.

-Je me charge de lui passer le message, à ma façon, bien entendu. Reposez-vous. Vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de répit avant le retour de Fol'oeil ! Ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu avant de sortir de la chambre.

Ron resta pensif quelques instants puis croisa soudain le regard rempli d'incompréhension de sa meilleure amie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Ça quoi ?

-Quand tu as immobilisé le professeur Lupin…

-Ho…ça… murmura-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Rien.. rien du tout… J'imagine que… que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance….

Hermione fronça les sourcils et le regarda fixement.

-Ne me ment pas, Ron ! Tu transplanes alors que tu n'as pas l'âge, tu aides les Aurors et l'Ordre alors que tu n'en fais encore pas parti, tu apprends je ne sais quoi avec Maugrey et sûrement encore tout un tas de truc que j'ignore, alors ne me dis pas "rien" !

Elle avait dit ça d'un traite comme si elle s'était retenue trop longtemps. Et c'était le cas : toute la soirée n'avait été que frayeur, surprises, découvertes et elle n'avait pas encore réussie à tout assimiler. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait si Ron et elle s'étaient vraiment embrassé où si ça n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Ça, rajouté a la certitude qu'il était en train de lui mentir, la mettait hors d'elle.

-Tu te trompes…

-Quoi ? Sur quoi est-ce que je me trompe ?

-Je.. fais partie de l'Ordre maintenant…. Et… concernant le transplanage et… Maugrey… je….

Il secoua la tête et poussa un gémissement d'impuissance.

-Je vais devenir Auror….

NIark niark niark ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Alors ce chapitre ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? J'espère que vous me le direz avec une petite review et vous aurez très vite la suite ! Gros bisous !


	4. Chapitre 4

_Voilà enfin la suite ! Merci pour les reviews ! Kisses !_

- Tu quoi ? Murmura-t-elle en le dévisageant.

- Auror… je vais devenir Auror….

Hermione secoua la tête, incrédule.

- Mais… Ron tu as 16 ans, tu n'as même pas fini tes études ! Tu ne peux pas tout arrêter pour devenir Auror… tu n'as pas l'âge ! Tu n'as même pas tes ASPICS !

- A l'allure où vont les choses, je ne les aurai jamais….

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que tu auras tes ASPICS !

- Non, Hermione. Tu ne comprends pas….

Il soupira, le regard fuyant. Inquiète, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.

- De quoi tu parles, Ron…? Demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue pour qu'il la regarde.

- Poudlard ne rouvrira pas ses portes à la rentrée….

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Pourquoi… ?

- Décision du nouveau ministre… murmura-t-il. Dumbledore n'a rien pu y changer… à vrai dire, je me demande même s'il a essayé….

- Non… c'est impossible ! Il n'en ont pas parlé dans la Gazette ! Un décision pareille aurait forcément été mentionnée ! Le Ministre ne peut pas garder ce genre de chose confidentielle !

- Non. En fait, il compte attendre le plus longtemps possible. Il espère qu'avec la guerre de plus en plus présente dans la vie des gens, ils n'auront plus aucun remord à garder leurs enfants avec eux….

- Mais aucun lieu n'est plus sûr que Poudlard ! Se récria la jeune femme. C'est complètement insensé !

- En fait, c'est aussi une façon de montrer aux gens que la guerre a vraiment commencé….

- C'est ridicule !

- Non, parce que quand les gens réaliseront qu'ils sont responsable de la vie de meurs enfants, ils comprendront enfin qu'on ne plaisante pas ! Dit-il durement.

- Mais il sera trop tard ! S'exclama la jeune femme, indignée.

Elle s'interrompit et secoua la tête, sans comprendre.

- Il sera trop tard... répéta-t-elle d'une petite voix. Ron... aucun d'entre eux ne recevra une formation d'Auror ! Aucun d'entre eux ne sera sous la protection de l'ordre, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Il vont se faire massacrer !

Une ombre de tristesse voila un instant les yeux de son meilleur ami avant qu'il ne réponde enfin:

- Si c'est le prix à payer pour que d'autres nous rejoignent alors... ca en vaut sans doute la peine...

Hermione étouffa un cri en plaquant une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée par ces paroles.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça... Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ! S'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé...? Tu n'es plus le même...

- Non, tu te trompes. Dit-il d'une voix neutre. Je n'ai pas changé...

- Bien sûr que si, tu as changé ! Et je ne parle pas de cette stupide formation d'Auror ! Je te parle de principes ! Ce n'est pas comme ca que ta mère t'a elevée ! Tu n'es plus le même... Tu n'es pas mon meilleur ami... Murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête, retenant ses larmes avec difficultées. Tu n'es pas le Ron dont je suis tombée amoureuse.. et je regrette de ne pas m'en être apperçue plus tôt !

Blessé par les paroles de la jeune femme, Ron voulut se justifier mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Hermione s'était déjà enfuie de la chambre en courant...

* * *

Hermione était allongée sur le lit de Ginny, Square Grimmaud, et regardait pensivement le plafond. L'attitude de Ron l'avait profondément choquée et elle se demandait à présent comment il en était arrivé là... Il n'avait pas pu changer autant en trois mois ! Ca ne pouvait être qu'une facade ! Ron n'était pas comme ça, elle le savait, elle en était persuadée... Mais peutêtre avait-elle tort... La guerre changeait les gens... et en trois semaines, qui sait combien Ron avait vu d'horreurs... ?

On frappa soudain à la porte, la faisant sursauter.

- Je peux rentrer ? Demanda une voix grave.

- Oui, bien sûr...

Lupin entra dans la chambre un sourire discret aux lèvres:

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Hermione ?

- Bien...Murmura-t-elle.

- En êtes-vous sûre ?

Elle soupira et haussa les épaules.

- Pas vraiment... Je suis un peu perdue je crois... Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose cette nuit...

- En effet... Vous êtes- vous reposé depuis votre arrivée ?

Hermione secoua la tête:

- Je... Je n'arrive pas à dormir... Professeur ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce qu'Harry et Ron suivent vraiment une formation d'Auror ? Questionna-t-elle bien que la réponse semblait évidente.

L'ancien professeur acquiesça silencieusement.

- Pourquoi les avez-vous laissé faire ? S'exclama-t-elle soudain. Comment avez-vous pu convaincre Madame Weasley ? Pourquoi aussi vite, pourquoi comme ça ? C'est... ils ne sont pas prêt !

- Ils le sont, Hermione. C'est vous qui ne l'êtes pas...

- Que voulez-vous dire ?Murmura-t-elle.

- Vous n'êtes pas prête à les voir se mettre en danger... et vous ne le serez jamais... pas plus que ne l'est Molly... Dumbledore a longuement discuter avec elle et Ron... Ca n'a pas été facile... Mais elle a finalement accepté parce que Ron sera moins vulnérable s'il apprend à se battre...

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est du suicide ! Harry ne s'est toujours pas remis de la mort de Sirius et vous lui donner les moyens de se venger ! Et Ron... Ron...

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Ron n'était pas fait pour ça... Elle l'avait vu pleurer et plus jamais elle ne voulait que ca arrive... Il ne méritait pas d'être confronté à toute cette cruauté... il était trop gentil pour ça... Alors pourquoi avait-il accepté... ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont dit oui... ? Se demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

- Hermione... Harry veut être capable de se défendre contre Voldemort ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible... Quant à Ron, il veut être à ses côtés et pouvoir protéger ceux qu'il aime... Il n'a jamais été très sûr de lui, Hermione, vous le savez... et il ne s'est jamais sentit important jusqu'à maintenant...

- Mais... il est important ! Etre Auror ne fera pas de lui une personne meilleure ! Protesta-t-elle.

- Sans doute pas. Acquiesça Lupin. Mais il aura au moins l'impression d'être utile dans cette guerre...

La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et Lupin lui murmurer:

- Ils sont prêt; répéta-t-il. Il ne leur arrivera rien... Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hermione... La guerre n'est pas finie, mais nous la gagnerons... Et en attendant, Ron et Harry sont sous la protection de Maugrey pour leur formation... Ils deviendront les meilleurs ! Ils ne risquent rien... soyez tranquille.

Hermione releva la tête et il lui sourit tristement, sans un mot, se sentant rassurée, pour quelques heures en tout cas.

- Essayer tout de même de vous reposez un peu...Ajouta Lupin en se dirigeant vers la porte. Une réunion doit avoir lieu ce soir, nous vous en ferons le compte rendu demain... Dormez.

- Merci, Professeur...

Il lui sourit d'un air bienveillant et sortit de la chambre quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne tombe de sommeil...


	5. Chapitre 5

_Coucou à tous! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mit si longtemps à poster cette suite, mais comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué j'écris beaucoup de choses à la fois et j'ai parfois du mal à tout tenir à jour ! Continuez à m'encourager ! Merci encore ! kiss_

* * *

Le sommeil d'Hermione avait été troublés par d'étranges rêves et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin. Soulagement mêlé d'angoisse. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle redoutait le compte rendue de la réunion de la veille. Quelque chose se tramait, elle en était certaine. Quelque chose qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier.

Hermione chérie, tu es reveillée ? Demanda la voix de Molly de l'autre côté de la porte.

Oui, madame Weasley. Répondit-elle en quittant la chaleur de ses draps pour aller ouvrir la porte..

Bonjour, ma chérie, comment tu sens-tu ? Questionna la vieille femme en l'embrassant tendrement.

Ca va, je vous remercie…

Je suis désolée que les choses se soient passées ainsi hier, tout s'est passé très vite et nous avons fait comme nous pouvions ! Mais le principal est que tu sois saine et sauve ! J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait trop de soucis !

Non, non ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas… Mentit-elle en souriant malgré le souvenir désagréable de son attente dans la vieille chambre d'hôtel.

Tant mieux ! Nous t'attendons pour le petit déjeuner. Descend dès tu seras prête !

Hermione acquiesça et alla rapidement se préparer avant de rejoindre les Weasley, Lupin et Harry dans la cuisine. A sa grande surprise, Tonks et Maugrey étaient également présents.

Bonjour Professeur ! Salut Tonks ! Dit-elle en s'installant à table.

Bonjour Hermione ! Dit-elle avec un petit sourire forcé.

Elle regarda anxieusement autour d'elle tandis que Molly déposait un bol de chocolat chaud et une assiette de croissant devant elle. Elle remarqua, non sans inquiétude que Ron et Harry s'efforçaient d'éviter son regard et que Tonks semblait tout à fait mal à l'aise.

Lupin se racla la gorge:

Hermione, je suppose que vous vous interrogez sur le contenu de la réunion d'hier, n'est-ce-pas ?

Oui… murmura-t-elle, se doutant que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

Vos parents ont contacté Dumbledore peu de temps après avoir été mit en sécurité…. Ils lui ont demandé de s'occuper de votre sécurité, ce que Dumbledore prend très à cœur…. Une réunion de l'Ordre a donc été organisé et il a été décidé que la meilleure solution pour assurer votre protection était de vous éloigner de Londres….

Quoi ? S'exclama Hermione, incrédule. Mais pourquoi ? Je suis tout à fait capable de faire partie de l'Ordre !

Écoutez, Hermione, ce sont pas vos capacités qui sont mises en doutes. Garantit Lupin. C'est la volonté de vos parents ! Ils sont tout à fait d'accord avec cette décision.

Évidemment qu'ils sont d'accord ! Vous les avez enlevé de chez eux en plein milieu de la nuit pour éviter une attaque de Mangemorts ! S'écria-t-elle. Ils ont peur, c'est normal ! Ils n'y comprennent rien ! Je suis bien plus en sécurité ici que nulle par ailleurs!

Peu importe ce que vous direz, Granger, ce n'est pas discutable. Intervint Maugrey dont l'œil magique n'avait pas quitté Hermione des yeux depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

Toi et Ginny serez bien mieux loin d'ici…. Personne ne pensera à vous cherchez là où vous serez… Dit Molly d'une voix assurée.

Hermione secoua la tête d'un air buté:

Mais je ne veux pas être mise à l'écart ! Moi aussi je veux me battre ! C'est injuste ! Si Ron et Harry deviennent Aurors, pourquoi pas moi ?

C'est différent…. Assura Lupin.

Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une fille ? Je ne suis pas moins bonne qu'eux ! Je leur ai appris tout ce qu'ils savent ! S'écria-t-elle, des larmes de fureur dans les yeux. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me tenir à l'écart de ça ! C'est mon monde à moi aussi ! Cette guerre est autant la mienne que la votre !

Hermione…

Je ne veux pas partir ! C'est hors de question !

C'est la meilleure chose à faire… déclara Harry d'une voix rauque.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Ron.

C'est ce que tu penses, toi aussi ? Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Ca t'arrange bien que je ne sois pas dans tes pattes, c'est ça ?

Tu seras bien trop en danger si tu restes avec nous… murmura le rouquin en détournant les yeux.

Ce sont des excuses ! Tu crois vraiment que je ne suis pas capable de me défendre toute seule ? Je ne vous ai jamais demandé votre aide par le passé ! Je ne veux pas y aller !

Hermione, vous n'êtes pas majeur, par conséquent vous ne pouvez pas rentrer dans l'Ordre sans l'autorisation de vos parents. Or, ils préfèrent que l'on vous éloigne d'ici, et il en sera fait ainsi ! Déclara Lupin d'un ton sans appel.

Hermione se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise, et sortit en courant.

Je vais la voir… murmura Ron en se levant à son tour.

Il quitta la pièce sous les yeux soucieux de sa mère. Harry se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira:

Ca c'est passé mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé…souffla-t-il.

Elle a raison… c'est injuste…Murmura Tonks, songeuse.

Ne dis pas de bêtises. Dit brusquement Molly. C'est la meilleure chose à faire et je suis sûre qu'elle nous en remerciera ! Et nous serons tous soulagé de la savoir en sécurité avec Ginny !

Tonks acquiesça malgré elle. Elle allait être chargé de les surveiller… et vu les réactions respectives de Ginny et Hermione, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos….


	6. Chapitre 6

"Hermione…"

"Je ne veux pas te voir !"

"Hermione, je t'en prie, écoute-moi !" Supplia le rouquin.

"Si c'est pour me dire que c'est la meilleure chose à faire tu peux t'en aller !" Répliqua-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

"Hermione… "soupira-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas juste !"

"Je sais… mais…"

"Tu veux m'écarter !" S'exclama-t-elle.

"Oui, c'est vrai…"

Hermione sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui avoue aussi rapidement.

"Comment oses-tu me faire ça ?" S'écria-t-elle.

"Hermione…" dit-il en la prenant pas les épaules. "Laisse-moi t'expliquer…"

"Non ! Lâche-moi ! Je n'ai plus rien à te dire !"

"Hermione…" Dit-il en essayant de croiser son regard.

"Arrête ! Vas-t'en… vas-t'en !"

"Bon sang, mais écoute-moi !"

"Non ! Je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire ! Je ne suis pas plus faible que toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me tenir à l'écart ! Je ne veux pas que…"

"Je t'aime."

La jeune femme se figea et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son meilleur ami.

"Quoi ?"

"Je veux que tu t'en ailles parce que je suis amoureux de toi… J'ai peur de te perdre… j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me concentrer si je te sais en danger… j'ai peur de ne pas être efficace parce que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de regarder derrière moi pour savoir si tu es toujours là…"

"Ron…"

"Je sais pertinemment que tu es capable de te défendre ! Je sais… que tu n'es pas plus faible que moi… au contraire… mais… comprend-moi…."

Elle secoua la tête.

"Tu… tu ne peux pas m'aimer…" murmura-t-elle, incrédule.

"Ho si je peux… fais-moi confiance… dit-il en jouant avec ses boucles. Je suis amoureux de toi…"

"Ron…" gémit-elle, des larmes dans les yeux.

Elle le repoussa et lui tourna le dos, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

"Tout avait été beaucoup trop vite…. Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait… mais qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en aille… parce qu'il avait peur pour elle…"

"Est-ce que tu as pensé à moi ?"

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il, surpris.

"Ce n'est pas toi qui va passer tes journées enfermé en te demandant ce qui se passe ! Ce n'est pas toi qui va… qui va mourir d'inquiétude ! Je ne veux pas te laisser… moi aussi je t'aime ! J'ai le droit d'être là !"

Ron la regarda, incrédule… elle l'aimait…

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'obligea à le regarder. Puis sans prévenir il prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser… Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui rendit malgré elleson baiser avec tendresse et passion.

"Tout ce que je veux… lui chuchota-t-il en posant son front contre le sien. C'est te savoir en sécurité… savoir que tu vas bien… que tu ne risques rien… je t'en supplie Hermione… fais-le pour moi… s'il te plaît…"

Hermione sourit malgré elle et enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Ron.

"Tu viendras me voir…?" Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

"Oui… évidemment…"

La jeune femme soupira et se serra un peu plus contre son rouquin préféré.

"C'est d'accord… j'irai…"

"Merci… merci Mione'…"

Il lui sourit, une lueur de soulagement dans les yeux et posa doucement ses lèvres sur la nuque de la jeune femme, y déposant de doux baisers.

"On a combien de temps devant nous ?" Demanda Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

"Une journée… et une nuit…"

Elle poussa un soupir de déception mais il l'embrassa à nouveaux, laissant glisser ses mains sur ses hanches et elle oublia tout ce qui devrait arriver le lendemain…. Pour le moment elle était dans ses bras, et c'est tout ce qui importait…

"Je t'aime…" répéta-t-elle.

Il sourit. Il ne se lasserait jamais de ces trois petits mots…

Une journée… C'était peu… surtout pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait… mais il faudrait faire avec…

* * *

_Voilà une petite suite ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Désolée pour le temps d'attente ! je suis très occupée ! Merci pour vos reviews !_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Voilà la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews et désoléepour le retard! Gros bizous ! Laissez-moi une petite review !_

* * *

"Ginny, Hermione ! Appela Molly. Il est l'heure !"

Les deux jeunes femmes bouclèrent leur valise à contre cœur et se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence avant de consentir à descendre.

"Ha, les voilà…"

Tous les occupants actuels de l'Ordre les attendaient dans le Hall…

Tonks leva les yeux vers ses deux protégées et resta totalement stoïque face au regard haineux que lui lançait Ginny.

"Bon, dépêchons… le portoloin s'activera dans cinq minutes…"

Molly étreignit Hermione en s'excusant à mi-voix puis enlaça sa propre fille.

Lupin lui souhaita bonne chance alors que Maugrey lui rappelait d'être "constamment vigilante".

Puis Harry vint la serrer très fort dans ses bras.

"Tu vas nous manquer…."

"Tâche de t'en souvenir…" sourit-elle, des larmes dans les yeux.

"Je suis vraiment désolé…murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Je sais… que c'est pas ce que tu veux… mais… Ron et moi on sera plus rassuré de te savoir en sécurité…"

"Je sais… sois prudent, Harry… je ne me pardonnerai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose sans que je sois là pour t'aider…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas…."

Il lui sourit d'un air encourageant et se tourna vers Ginny, gêné, tandis que Ron s'approchait d'Hermione.

Sans un mot il la serra très fort contre lui.

"Je suis qu'un crétin…" soupira-t-il.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"C'est moi qui ai insisté pour que tuailles là-basavec Ginny et maintenant… Je... Je veux pas que tu partes…"

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et vit que ses grands yeux bleus brillaient de larmes contenus. Il avait l'air tellement malheureux que la brunette sentit son cœur se briser.

"Ho Ron… murmura-t-elle d'une voix implorante. Ne dis pas ça…c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça, si en plus je sais que tu veux que je reste… je crois que je vais craquer…"

"Tu as raison, excuse-moi, dit-il en essuyant rageusement ses yeux. Tu seras en sécurité là-bas….c'est le plus important…"

"Viens me voir… murmura-t-elle. Si tu me laisses là-bas sans me donner de nouvelles, je te jure que…"

Il l'interrompit en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"Je viendrai… tu as ma parole…"

Elle lui sourit et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule pour ne pas qu'il la voit pleurer.

"Sois prudent… gémit-elle. Je veux pas… je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit… je le supporterais pas, Ron…."

"Je serai prudent… et puis… j'ai les meilleurs profs qui soient, pas vrai ? Tu seras fière de moi, Hermione…"

Elle acquiesça et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

"Je le suis déjà… je suis fière de toi, Ron. Et je t'interdis de penser le contraire !"

Il sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

"Tu me manques déjà…." Soupira-t-il.

Elle le repoussa doucement et lui caressa la joue:

"Ca va aller… on va être fort tout les deux… d'accord ?"

"Woé. Woé…"

"Hermione il est l'heure…" Prévint Tonks prudemment.

La brunette acquiesça et embrassa une dernière fois le rouquin avant de rejoindre Tonks et Ginny devant le portoloin.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et lui envoya un baiser.

Ron se força à sourire et eut juste le temps de lui murmurer "je t'aime" avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Il se laissa tomber sur les marches de l'escalier et soupira. Ca n'allait pas être aussi évident qu'il l'avait pensé…

"Allez, les filles, ricana Maugrey à l'adresse de Ron et Harry. Au boulot ! On reprend l'entraînement. Sortez vos baguettes !"


	8. Chapitre 8

- Je hais cet endroit ! S'écria Ginny à peine eut-elle franchie les portes de sa chambre. Comment peuvent-ils nous faire ça ?

- Calme-toi, Ginny.

- Me calmer ? Me CALMER ? Mais enfin, Hermione ! Ils nous ont délibérément écarté de cette guerre ! Ca nous concerne aussi ! Ils vont risquer leur vie sans nous, ils suivent une formation d'Auror SANS NOUS ! Tu trouves ça juste ? Bon sang, comment peux-tu prendre ça tellement à la légère ? Elle nous a même confisqué nos baguettes !

Hermione sourit et haussa les épaules:

- Je ne prend pas ça à la légère, ça m'irrite autant que toi… mais… nous sommes coincée ici… alors nous n'avons qu'à en profiter…

- Je ne comprend pas… murmura Ginny en fixant sa meilleure amie.

- C'est simple….Seules dans une maison abandonnée, Merlin seul sait où, avec une Auror censée nous protéger… ça ne t'inspire rien ?

Le visage de Ginny s'éclaira:

- Par Merlin, tu veux… qu'elle nous forme ? Mais elle n'acceptera jamais ! Dumbledore lui a donné des consignes ! Tu l'as entendue ? Nous sommes presque prisonnières ! En plus de cela, le ministère sera immédiatement au courant si nous utilisons la magie !

- Je m'occupe de tout, fais moi confiance…. Déclara Hermione, pensive. Elle acceptera… et le ministère n'en saura absolument rien…..

* * *

- Comment tu as fait ? Demanda Ginny incrédule, tandis que Tonks leur redonnait leur baguette de mauvaise grâce. 

- Je sais être persuasive…

Ginny fixa la jeune femme, à la fois curieuse et inquiète:

- Tu n'as rien fait de répréhensible, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Enfin… j'ai juste… bon… je… je lui ai fait du chantage….

- Tu QUOI ? Mais à propos de quoi ?

- Elle, Lupin, et… leur bébé….

- QUOI ?

- Ils cachent leur relation à tout le monde depuis plus d'un an ! Mais Tonks est enceinte, c'est pour ça qu'elle a accepté et que Lupin a insisté pour que ce soit elle qui nous "protège"… Comme ça, elle et le bébé sont en sécurité…

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

- Je sais… c'est un peu… bizarre…

- Ca tu peux le dire…

- Personne ne doit être au courant… donc c'est un excellent moyen de pression… ajouta Hermione avec un sourire satisfait.

-Par Merlin, tu es diabolique, c'est un trait de caractère que je t'ignorais ! Se mit à rire Ginny.

Hermione haussa les épaules:

- La fin justifie les moyens, non ? Nous avons le droit de nous impliquer dans cette guerre ! Et c'est exactement ce que nous allons faire !

- Mais comment va-t-on pouvoir apprendre des sorts sans que le ministère ne s'en rende compte ?

Hermione sourit:

- Je me suis déjà occupé de ça. J'ai mit au point un sortilège qui nous permettra de devenir complètement inexistante aux yeux du ministère ! Il ne détecteront aucun sort, aucun transplanage, rien !

Ginny dévisagea sa meilleure amie et secoua la tête:

- Tu es vraiment incroyable… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon frère ?

Hermione se mit à rire et murmura:

- Je l'aime, c'est tout.

Ginny grimaça et secoua la tête:

- Arrête, pitié !

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire, le cœur un peu plus léger. Hermione sortit un rouleau de parchemin et une plume et alla s'asseoir au bureau:

- Ne me dis pas que tu lui écris déjà ! Protesta Ginny, d'un air faussement écœuré.

- Non, ça c'est déjà fait ! Sourit Hermione. D'ailleurs, quand tu écrieras à ta mère, tu pourras aussi penser à Harry…

Ginny ignora superbement la dernière remarque de sa meilleure amie et se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour regarder ce qu'elle écrivait:

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Une liste. Répondit vaguement la brunette.

Ginny soupira:

- Est-ce que ça t'ennuierais d'être un peu plus précise ?

- Une liste de ce que doit nous apprendre Tonks… à commencer par la préparation physique parce que je doute qu'elle puisse encore longtemps combattre dans son état…Je pense qu'on pourra réduire cette étape au minimum. Après tout, avec des sorts de protection efficaces et de bons réflexes, on devrait pouvoir éviter les affrontements au corps à corps. Répondit Hermione en réfléchissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle écrivait. Ensuite, le transplanage. Ca me paraît le plus important et je pense que c'est ce qui va nous demander le plus de temps… et enfin, sortilèges et potions diverses utilisées lors des missions d'Aurors les plus courantes.

- Et tout ça en combien de temps ?

- Une semaine, deux au maximum. Répondit vaguement Hermione.

- Quoi ? Tu as complètement perdue la tête ? S'écria Ginny. Il faut deux ans pour devenir Auror, Hermione !

- Je le sais bien, mais on en fera pas de théorie, seulement de la pratique ! En plus, ce qu'on veut ce sont les bases, après on sera capable de se défendre seuls ! Et puis, c'est pas comme si on avait autre chose à faire ! On a pas une minute à perdre !

Ginny dévisagea Hermione, incrédule, mais finit par sourire et haussa les épaules:

- Je te fais confiance… alors au travail !

* * *

Une tite review ? Merci et gros bizous à tous !


	9. Chapitre 9

- Rah, je n'y arriverai jamais ! Comment Fred et George ont fait pour avoir leur permis du premier coup ! S'écria Ginny, énervée.

Hermione sourit et secoua la tête:

- Ce n'est pas si difficile… tu vas y arriver, ne t'inquiètes pas !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu as réussi quasiment du premier coup ! Répliqua Ginny, une note d'agacement dans la voix.

La brunette rougit légèrement et se tourna vers Tonks pour lui demander son avis.

- Combien de temps est-ce qu'il faut normalement ?

- Il faut plusieurs leçons, mais on peut dire qu'il faut en moyenne une quinzaine de jours. Mais là on parle de formation accélérée, sur cinq jours… après cela dépend des gens… Ron a mit trois jours, Harry, quatre, avoua-t-elle. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte de ne pas y arriver tout de suite! Hermione est une exception, ajouta-t-elle en riant. Mais, Rémus m'avait prévenu… j'aurais du me méfier d'avantage !

- Je suis désolée, tu sais, déclara Hermione en baissant les yeux. Je ne te fais pas du chantage par plaisir ! Mais… il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose… c'était le seul moyen…

- Je sais, je comprend… Tu sais, en fin de compte, ça me plait assez cette formation secrète…. Rémus a insisté pour que je vous accompagne par sécurité pour le bébé, mais je déteste autant que vous d'être éloignée de tout ça.…

Ginny ferma les yeux et se concentra.

- Visualise ta destination. Lui conseilla la métamorphe. Et imagine-toi là-bas…

- Rah, non, non et non ! Je n'y arrive pas !

Hermione sourit:

- Je sais pourquoi ça ne marche pas….

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu penses à Harry…

Ginny tressaillit et ses oreilles rougirent brutalement:

- Je… je lui ai envoyé un hibou hier… j'attend sa réponse… d'habitude il répond plus rapidement… et puis… il me manque…. Comment fais-tu pour ne pas penser à Ron ?

- Deux mots, répondit Tonks à la place d'Hermione. Self, Control ! Hermione arrive à faire la part entre ses sentiments et le reste… elle arrive à se concentrer, c'est une grande qualité que tout le monde ne possède pas….

Ginny soupira:

- Ok… et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour apprendre à se "concentrer" ?

- On va commencer par quelques exercices de relaxation, ça m'a beaucoup aidé quand j'ai commencé ma formation d'Auror…

Hermione les abandonna dans le petit salon et transplana dans sa chambre où l'attendait un petit hiboux, "La gazette du Sorcier" entre les pattes.

Elle sourit et s'en empara vivement, caressant au passage le petit hiboux épuisé, après avoir déposé deux pièces dans sa bourse.

- Merci beaucoup, repose-toi, tu l'as bien mérité…

Elle posa ses yeux sur la première page et le parcourut rapidement, son sourire s'effaçant peu à peu…

- Ho mon dieu, non…

Hermione disparue dans un craquement sonore ne laissant derrière elle que le journal qui tomba lourdement sur le sol….

* * *

Une toute petite suite pour vous faire patienter ! Ca vous plaît ? Vous voulez la suite ? J'espère... à très bientot et encore merci pour vos reviews ! je vous adore ! kiss 


	10. Chapitre 10

Ginny secoua la tête et rouvrit les yeux en soupirant:

- Ca ne sert à rien, je n'y arrive pas… dit-elle. Hermione a raison, je ne pense qu'à Harry… et me concentrer sur autre chose n'y changera rien… j'ai besoin de le voir, c'est tout…

Tonks lui sourit d'un air compréhensif:

- Nous réessaierons demain, tu n'as qu'à lui renvoyer un hibou…

- Non ! Protesta-t-elle. Il ne doit pas avoir le temps c'est tout, et puis je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je suis désespérée sans lui !

- Mais c'est le cas, fit remarquer la jeune métamorphe.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut interrompu par un soudain jet de flamme verte dans la cheminée, suivie par l'arrivée fracassante de Ron:

- Ron ? S'exclama Ginny, surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ron épousseta distraitement son pull et jeta un regard sombre à sa sœur:

- Je ne connaissais pas l'endroit, je ne pouvais pas transplaner… Et il fallait absolument qu'on vous voit…

- On…? Demanda Tonks.

A peine la question eut-elle franchit ses lèvres qu'un nouveau jet de flamme les fit sursauter, laissant cette fois apparaître Harry.

- Harry !

Ginny se releva brusquement et vint le serrer dans ses bras:

- Est-ce que ça va ? Par la barbe de Merlin, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des jours…

- C'est le cas, répondit Ron à sa place. Où est Hermione ? Ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, ne trouvant nulle trace de sa petite amie.

- A l'étage… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Tonks. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Ron secoua la tête à la fois surpris et soulagé:

- On pensait que vous étiez déjà au courant… la gazette y a consacrer le numéro d'aujourd'hui…

- Mais quoi ? Demanda Ginny, soudain inquiète.

- Londres a subit une attaque massive de Mangemorts… murmura Harry.

-… le square Grimmauld a été détruit… ajouta Ron en jetant un regard désolé à son meilleur ami.

- Ho mon dieu ! Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Tonks.

Harry regarda Ron qui baissa les yeux.

- Mais comment c'est possible ? S'exclama Ginny sans leur laisser le temps de répondre. Dumbledore est notre gardien du secret !

Les deux jeunes Aurors échangèrent un regard et Harry souffla, d'une voix rauque:

- Dumbledore est mort….

Ginny étouffa un cri en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche et écarquilla les yeux:

- Non…

- Et les autres ? S'enquit Tonks.

- Bill est à Sainte-Mangouste… mais il va bien… et… Fol'œil a disparu…

Ron passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux:

- J'ai cru que… enfin que… que vous alliez voir les nouvelles et…

- Et nous précipiter à Londres… termina Tonks. C'est probablement ce que j'aurais fait si vous n'étiez pas arrivé ! Enfin… la gazette n'est pas encore arrivée… c'est Hermione qui…

Elle s'interrompit et leva les yeux:

- Ho non… j'espère qu'elle ne l'a pas trouvé…

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ? Demanda Harry. C'est pas comme si elle pouvait sortir d'ici…

Ginny prit un air embarrassé et murmura:

- Elle a apprit à transplaner…

- Quoi ? Merde ! S'écria Ron en se précipitant à l'étage. Hermione !

Harry regarda son meilleur ami grimper les marches quatre à quatre et se tourna vers Ginny:

- Comment ça "elle a apprit à transplaner" ? Demanda-t-il.

- Elle étudie la théorie depuis qu'elle sait que toi et Ron suivez une formation d'Auror…Et… une fois ici… elle n'a fait que mettre en pratique ce qu'elle avait appris…après avoir inventé un sort pour empêcher le ministère d'être au courant…

Harry secoua la tête en souriant tristement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir fierté et admiration envers sa meilleure amie…

Il se tourna vers Tonks pour lui demander si elle était au courant mais Ron dévala brusquement les escaliers, le journal dans les mains et murmura d'une voix pleine de détresse:

- Elle est partie…

* * *

_Voilà juste une petite suite pour vous faire patienter comme d'habitude, mais en ce moment, avec la rentrée et tout, j'ai du mal à trouver du temps ! Mais j'écris toujours ! Promis ! Pas de panique ! Merci encore mille fois pour vos reviews et de gros bizous à tous ! Kissssss !_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Coucou tous ! Voici enfin la suite de Sang-de-Bourbe ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je vous répondrai très bientôt mais pour le moment, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps ! Dslée pour les fins sadiques... c'est nécessaire, et puis, au fond, vous aimez ça ! lol Gros bizous et encore merci! A bientot !_

* * *

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et regardaautour elle sans y croire… 

Du Square Grimmauld, il ne restait qu'un tas de ruine encore fumant…

- Non… c'est impossible…

Hermione secoua la tête et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, priant pour que tout le monde aille bien…

Elle s'assit sur le trottoir et se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant de s'éclaircir les idées. Ils ne pouvaient pas être au terrier puisqu'il s'était fait attaqué quelques semaines auparavant… ils pouvaient être quelque part sur le chemin de Traverses mais les possibilités étaient nombreuses et elle ne saurait jamais par où commencer… En réalité, ils pouvaient être n'importe où…

Hermione sentit le désespoir l'envahir en repensant à la une de la gazette: Dumbledore était mort…. Comment allaient-ils faire sans lui ? Comment pourraient-ils s'en sortir sans son aide et ses conseils…?

Elle avait été tellement stupide de partir comme ça ! Mais elle avait cédé à la panique, morte de peur à l'idée qu'il ait pu arriver quelque chose à Ron ou Harry…

Enfin de compte, elle ne savait ni où ils étaient, ni où aller…

Et elle ne pouvait même plus retourner à leur cachette puisqu'on avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas lui dire où elle se trouvait !

Si seulement elle avait prit la peine de prévenir Tonks !

Hermione soupira et respira profondément dans l'espoir de se calmer. Pour commencer, il fallait qu'elle quitte cet endroit. Contempler le désastre ne l'aiderait pas à les retrouver…

Il fallait qu'elle découvre exactement ce qui s'était passé… il fallait qu'elle sache où ils étaient… il le fallait… absolument…

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta en poussant un cri:

- Professeur Maugrey !

- Granger, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Professeur, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?Demanda-t-elle sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Où sont les autres ?

- Au refuge provisoire.

- Tout le monde va bien ?

- Il n'y a pas de blessés…

Hermione ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement et fixa son attention sur le vieil Auror:

- Professeur ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là ?

- Inspection… viens, dit-il en la prenant par le bras. Je te ramène là-bas…

Hermione le suivit quelques pas puis s'arrêta soudain, le forçant à en faire de même:

- Où ça…?

- Au refuge provisoire, quelle question ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû le quitter ! Je me demande bien qui a eu la bêtise de te laisser sortir…. Après une attaque, on reste groupé !

La jeune femme le regarda avec méfiance:

- Tonks va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Très bien, elle est juste un peu secoué, elle était à l'intérieur quand ils ont attaqué…

Hermione dégagea son bras et recula brusquement en secouant la tête:

- Vous n'êtes pas Maugrey…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend gamine ! Bien sûr que c'est moi !

- Non ! Vous n'êtes pas Maugrey ! Tonks n'était pas Square Grimmauld ! Et moi non plus !

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'imposteur:

- Où est le vrai Maugrey ?

- Tu as complètement perdu la tête, gamine ! Il est devant toi !

- Vigilance constante, vous connaissez ? Répliqua-t-elle avec colère. C'est vous qui m'avez appris ça !

Le faux Maugrey sourit et commença à avancer vers elle. Hermione recula sa baguette toujours pointée sur lui:

- Où est Maugrey ? Répéta-t-elle avec moins d'assurance.

- Là où tu ne vas pas tarder à le rejoindre… dit-il en sortant sa propre baguette. Tu passeras le bonjour à Dumbledore de ma part, Sang-de-Bourbe…

Hermione recula encore, tremblante.

- _Avada Kedavra_ ! Hurla le serviteur de Voldemort.

- _Protego _! Lança Hermione juste à temps pour se protéger du sort mortel.

- Pas mal… mais tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas pouvoir te sauver en te servant seulement de ce genre de sorts minables, hein ? _Avada Kedavra_ !

- _Protego_ !

Hermione trébucha en reculant et tomba à la renverse. Maugrey éclata de rire.

- Tu es pathétique… tu ne me vaincras pas en te contentant de repousser mes attaques, tu sais ?

Hermione roula sur le côté et se releva rapidement, bénissant Tonks de lui avoir donné quelques cours.

- Laissez-moi !

- Pour que tu ailles tout raconter à tes chers amis ? Ho non, ce vieux Maugrey est la couverture idéale pour infiltrer le camp ennemi…

- Maugrey a déjà été utilisé ! Vous ne les bernerez pas une deuxième fois !

- Que tu crois… Cette fois c'est différent… ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait l'erreur de t'épargner alors que tu étais à ma merci que je ne suis pas capable de remplir ce rôle à la perfection… Je te croyais inoffensive… tu aurais mieux fait de le rester….! _Avada Kedavra_ !

Hermione se jeta sur le sol et évita une nouvelle fois le sort.

- Pitié… murmura-t-elle, sentant ses forces et son courage l'abandonner.

- _Expelliarmus _!

Hermione sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains et la vit tomber quelques mètres plus loin, à distance égale entre elle et son agresseur. Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire… Il allait la tuer…

- Hermione !

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir Ron la regarder avec inquiétude. Que faisait-il là ? Comment avait-t-il sû...?

- Ron !

- Tiens, Weasley… quelle bonne surprise…

- Professeur Maugrey ?

- Ce n'est pas lui ! S'écria Hermione. Attention !

Le faux Maugrey se tourna vers Ron et sourit:

- _Impedimenta_ ! Lança-t-il

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu sortir sa baguette, Ron se retrouva projeté contre le mur de la maison la plus proche et tomba douloureusement sur le sol:

- Ron !

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, affolée. Elle se releva brusquement et courut récupérer sa baguette.

Quand elle se retourna de nouveaux pour regarder dans leur direction, elle vit Ron se relever péniblement et Maugrey pointer sa baguette sur lui:

- Non ! Ron ! RON ! Appela-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Adieu Weasley…_Avada…_

- _Avada Kedavra_ !


	12. Chapitre 12

Quand Ron se releva finalement, il vit le corps de Maugrey gisant sur le sol. Il chercha fébrilement Hermione du regard et la trouva agenouillée sur le sol, en train de sangloter, la tête entre les mains. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Hermione…

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et sanglota de plus belle contre son torse, se serrant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait:

- Je l'ai tué… gémit-elle à travers ses larmes. Je l'ai tué, Ron….

- Tu n'avais pas le choix…

- Je l'ai tué !

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux dans les siens:

- Tu n'avais pas le choix, Hermione ! Répéta-t-il. Il allait nous tuer !

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de l'attirer à nouveau contre lui:

- Tu n'avais pas le choix… répéta-t-il.

Il la berça doucement dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de pleurer:

- J'ai eu si peur…quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là-bas… murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit, bon sang ? C'était de la folie !

- J'avais peur pour toi… répondit-elle malgré elle. Je voulais être sûre que tu allais bien… Tout est allé si vite….

Ron regarda le corps gisant de son ancien professeur et demanda:

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ce n'est pas lui… soupira-t-elle. J'ose pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si je l'avais pas découvert….

Ron lui caressa la joue amoureusement et l'embrassa à nouveaux:

- Je vais prévenir l'Ordre et on va rentrer… d'accord ?

- Je ne retourne pas là-bas, Ron….

Il tressaillit:

- Quoi ?

- C'est hors de question ! Plus jamais ! Plus jamais je ne veux être loin de toi ! Tu m'entends ? S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, Ron… j'en mourrais…

- Hermione….

- Pas ça.. Me demande pas d'y retourner, s'il te plaît… Je reste avec toi… quoi qu'il arrive….

Ron la regarda et se prit à penser, qu'effectivement, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte:

- Depuis quand tu sais transplaner ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Ce matin… avoua-t-elle en rougissant. Et… j'ai appris pas mal de trucs en deux semaines…

- Tu m'as manqué, Hermione…

- Toi aussi…

Elle se colla tout contre lui et l'entraîna dans un long baiser passionné.

- Je t'aime… je t'aime comme un fou… dit-il quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

- Alors ne me laisse plus… je t'en supplie….

Ron acquiesça malgré lui et se releva avant de l'aider à en faire de même.

- On va aller rassurer Harry, Tonks et Ginny d'abord… et puis on rejoindra le QG temporaire de l'Ordre, ça te va…?

Elle se blottit contre lui et hocha la tête:

- Ron…?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de… ?

- On l'emmène… il faut qu'on découvre qui il était… peut-être que ça nous permettra de retrouver le vrai Maugrey…

Il prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et s'agenouilla pour attraper le bras du corps avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.


End file.
